Demons
by InnerBeast
Summary: Darkness. Its a funny thing. It is something that is a part of us all. Something that makes us all human. But it is something else. It's power. Raw power. Some say knowledge is power. And it is power. But not all knowledge is good. One can get to much knowledge. They can obsess. Mark learns this after being kidnapped by the last person he thought possible. Darkiplier Fic.


**Please read the Author Note at the end after reading. Thanks.**

* * *

Darkness.

Its a funny thing. It is something that is a part of us all. Something that makes us all human. But it is something else. It's power. Raw power. Power without guidance.

Some say knowledge is power. And it _is_ power. But not all knowledge is good. One can get to much knowledge. They can obsess.

The funny part is obsession can come from not knowing. From not getting enough detail. From wanting to know _everything._ In turn, Obsession if left unchecked can be dangerous. Deadly. It can lead to wanting. To needing. To having. It can lead to a power no one should have. A power that just should not exist. A darkness that shouldn't exist.

A darkness that _did_ exist.

A darkness that was in hovering behind the shoulder of Mark Fischbach's captor.

It was a black cloud at this point, no shape. It almost looked dusty, like soot – but it also appeared, in the right light, to have the consistency of water. From within where it's head would be if it was more than a shadow, two red glowing orbs could be seen.

The 'eyes' seemed to exude a dark hate filled aura. It dug down deep into the YouTubers gut.

However, while it was definitely the _creepiest_ thing in the room, the _scariest_ was the girl in front of him. She had seemed normal. Pale brown hair, straightened to perfection, cascading over a white Aero shirt. She wore simple pearl studs, and about a million bracelets. She seemed like the kind of person who should be at the mall shopping in Claire's. Her demeanor was that of an awkward teenager, and she only appeared to be fifteen.

She shuffled her feet awkwardly when she had first entered the room, carrying a glass of water. Her voice was nice too. Innocent. "H-hi Mark.." She had squeaked. Mark was tugging at the binds holding him to a folding chair, and when he saw her, nothing came to mind as to how or why any of this was happening. "I brought you some water.. thought you might be thirsty.. or something." She walked over and stopped, shaking her head. "Right. Your arms are tied. And your mouth. Um.. don't scream okay? I don't want to drug you again. Please?" She smiled innocently, her eyes genuinely sorry.

Drugged. That's right. He had been drugged. He remembered taking that sip of water. She must have poisoned the rim of his drinking glasses. Immediately after he had heard a thump, and was trying to … stand? The world had suddenly been on it's side. Then twisting, then black. He had woken up in this room, which was pretty well lit, but bland. There was a bed on one edge of the room, far out of reach, and a sink in the other corner.

But the look he gave her when she told him not to scream wasn't begging for freedom, or saying he would do as she had said. It was one of complete shock. A girl. A fifteen year old. Had kidnapped him. Mark Fischbach. Markiplier.

Immediately he thought he was dreaming, but the gritty taste of the sock in his mouth and the pain from the ropes was just to much for him. It was real. And terrifying.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, fear's cold claws gripping tight on his heart. Why was he scared of a girl? She was stuttering for god's sake! Mark knew, though, that she was more she seemed. She had somehow kidnapped him. She had drugged him. She had to be more than meets the eye.

Removing the sock, the girl slowly backed away, retrieving the glass from where she had set it on the floor.

"How do I know that's not poisoned as well?" Mark asked, his voice horse. Damn, did he want that water. But - safety first.

"I need you awake, for whats to come next. Trust me."

She wanted him to trust her. That was great. Fan-fricken tastic. The fifteen year old that drugged and kidnapped - oh forget it.

"Fine. Give it to me." She seemed taken aback slightly by his tone, but moved forward to help him indulge in the warm, heavily chlorinated water. It tasted horrible, and for a second he wondered if she had lied about it being clean. However he didn't feel any different, besides wanting to throw up the contents of his stomach and eat a Tic Tac.

"Sorry about the quality." she said softly, as if knowing Mark was displeased by the thing masquerading as water.

He didn't say anything, just stared at her through sloppy bangs.

Finally, she stood up. "You're my favorite YouTuber, you know. PewDiePie can go suck it." Her cheeks were tinted a slight shade of pink. "But I love all your videos. You make me laugh. And we get to be scared together." She began to fiddle with her bracelets. What was this girls deal? She kidnapped Mark – but she seems to be trying to make small talk with him. Like they were at a convention. Not in a basement. Like they were having coffee. Not dirty water.

She sighed. "Please say something to me. I've waited so long to meet you, and..." Her voice was mumbled. She was embarrassed about something. Was she trying to get him to feel sorry for her?

Why...?

But he dared not speak, fearful almost that she was a witch out to steal his voice.

"Please..." Her voice cracked, as if she was about to cry.

Damn it.

"What do you want with me?" Mark asked, his voice husky.

She visibly sighed at hearing him speak. "I just... want to get to know you some. Like...what is most important to you?"

The YouTuber was instantly furious. Like hell Mark was going to tell her what was important to him! She had kidnapped him, and that meant she had malicious intent on the mind. Or she was crazy. Or both.

"Go to hell." he had hissed. He didn't feel sorry about it. Not after what happened next.

"Fine." she said, standing up – a sneer on her face. "I mean this can still go easy for you. Easy as pie. As cake. Or whatever floats your little boat." Fear stabbed at his spinal cord, freezing him so only his heart could beat of his chest, That and his eyes could follow her as she walked over to the sink.

"You know, Raspy Hill is my favorite. Darkiplier is my favorite." She said, her hand reaching into it's depths.

"You know that he is just a character right? I mean in that one Tumblr post I may not say that but -" Her laugh cut him off. "Don't you think I know that? I mean it's highly unplausible." Mark was dumbfounded. Seriously? Psycho kidnapper kid claimed to like Darkiplier, but believed him when he said he didn't exist. Not that he was claiming to be upset about this. That is, until she pulled a knife out of the sink and began to dry it on her faded jeans. Mark instantly grew cold as an icicle. Was she going to hurt him?

"At least," she said – her voice cold and dark. "Not until now." That was when the darkness began to form behind her. The ground darkened and slowly from it's unfeeling surface the dust like water began to crawl up, converging on itself. It grew until it was taller than her. She held no fear in her grey eyes as she walked toward Mark.

"This," she said pointing with her knife, "Is a demon. Soon to be yours. Soon to be Darkiplier."

"Your crazy!" the YouTuber spat out, his eyes wide.

"You know, I've been so good at hiding it. Everyone think's I'm shy. Hiding behind my books. What they don't know is that I'm always planning. Planning for the future, the end. Planning to make everything perfect. In the beginning I just wanted to know things – but soon I learned taking action on what I know Is even better. It leads me to Markiplier."

He watched her closely, also giving some attention to the demon who stared him down at the other side of the room.

"I've been teaching this demon about you, Mark. He knows everything you have claimed on the internet. Everything. And soon he will know everything about you. More than even me." She looked sad at this last part, but seemed resigned. "You know, all this knowledge hurts too, right? When I figured it improbable for Dark to actually exist I was sad. So sad." She placed the knife to her chin as if thinking. "Then I used what I learned about demons to find if they were actually real. And, Viola. They are. I was happy you now? So I summoned one up and promised it a body. Yours."

Damn. She _was_ crazy.

"Of course, I made it promise me some things."

Mark raised an eyebrow. He didn't ask what, because he figured she would tell him. She did.

"It's not going to be like the real Darkiplier if its just the demon wearing your skin. He's going to let you have the reigns some of course."

Ha! Really? Mark was skeptic. He asked the question brewing in his mind. "How can you make a demon do your bidding? I mean aren't they pure evil?"

She smiled. "Smart, thinking of something like that. No, you see technically he is my servant. He does as I say, and I give him you. That's the contract."

No loophole there, huh?

"Well, lets get started, shall we. This is how it's gonna work. It's gonna possess you. Learn everything about you. You going to let it, and not fight. It will be painless. Simple. As long as you don't resist. Possession like this is different than what you think. You need to give up for him to forever be a part of you. Basically give yourself to him. It will be painless."

He didn't correct the fact that she said 'it will be painless' twice. After all, she was _fifteen_.

"So how does a fifteen year old come in possession of a contract with a demon?" He asked.

"I'm sixteen, thank you. And, surprisingly enough, through Ebay." Mark blinked.

"Ebay?"

"Yes. Now can we move on?"She snapped. Mark was imagining the ad to purchase a demon on the internet. He imagined someone actually doing it. He almost laughed. Almost.

He didn't because of the dark shape moving forward soundlessly, while his captor moved to one side of him and pulled up one sleeve of his white tee shirt.

"I think the coolest place for a demon contract mark is on the shoulder. Or back, but I think it would be cooler and easier to see on the shoulder. Harder to hide. Maybe you'll have to lie on camera about what it is. Maybe you'll tell the truth, giving rise to more Darkplier fanfiction. For more fanart." Was she drooling? Mark couldn't tell, and he wasn't sure he wanted too. "So, uh, you really like this fanfic stuff?" He said as she felt the skin of his arm. "I'll put out more videos like Raspy Hill if you let me go." He said, trying to keep cool. "You'll make more videos like Raspy hill regardless. Only they will be authentic. And i'll know for sure. I'll know and I'll grin." She slid the knife through his skin, carefully, making a straight incision. She smiled as he winced, his blood flowing down the skin of his arm, hot and slick. He swore he could hear the demon purr in affection at the sight of it. He was pulled from his thoughts as she made another cut, and another, until finally he had a pentagram drawn on his shoulder, profusely bleeding. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry out.

He heard it speak then. The demon. It's voice was almost sweet. Husky, and it made you feel good. Almost. There was just that small resonance in it that you knew was wrong. So, So, wrong.

" _Master. Please leave while I do this."_

"In all respects, I'd rather stay and observe. You know, for the experience." She said, eyeing the demon with exasperation.

" _Fine."_ The demon said, and all Mark could think was that this demon was whipped by a fif- sorry, sixteen year old girl. Seriously. He became a little less worried at this spectacle. That is until the girl stepped away and in a rush of what seemed to be wind the demon rushed forward and began to enter Mark. It took any entrance it could find open on his face. Eyes, mouth, nose.

It felt like he was choking. Like he was dying. He _wished_ he was dying. His body slumped down, and in the corner the demon's master watched as all her dreams began to come true.

* * *

Mark was standing in darkness. He could see nothing, except when he looked down at his hands they were as clear to him as if he was standing in broad daylight.

Looking up from his hands, however, revealed the glowing red eyes of the demon. They were small, but focused. Focused on him.

The YouTuber became frozen staring at those swirling eyes. He watched in horror as something happened. It was slight at first – almost to the point that it would cause someone to look again. Flesh. Grey, pale, flesh. It was growing out from those eyes, which had suddenly taken to looking more like eyes than floating red orbs. It was crawling out, as if it was being painted on, slowly. Than it began to speed up, coating more of the darkness into skin until a head was clear to Mark. Then a shoulder and chest began to appear.

This was a grotesque figure. Besides the eyes, there where no features on this pale white body. No hair, mouth, nose or eyes. The chest was muscular, but not defined – as if it was a blank mannequin.

However, as the bottom half began to exist, the top half got more defined. Hair grew from it's head, and a nose began to bubble to the surface of it's face. A mouth quite literally ripped into existence, as white dripped down to the ground like blood, and then inched back towards new, undefined feet. The edges of this new mouth were ragged, and Mark could see as teeth pushed down, sharp and destructive. The thing's tongue flicked to one side, then up over now smooth, pale lips.

It's face was now fully formed, and complete with stubble. Mark gasped as he realized it was a darker version of himself. Sharp teeth, red and black eyes – devilish smile. It was quite literally what many fans imagined Darkiplier to be.

Mark watched as the demon took a step forward, his feet, not yet completely done being formed making no sound in the darkness.

" _Like my new look?"_ It asked, staring down at it's hands. _"Not sure I would have gone for the black nails, but it is a nice touch."_

Mark grit his teeth.

" _Ready for what is to come next?"_ The demon asked maliciously, a tongue swiping over new teeth. _"It's good."_

"Oh, yeah? What's to come?" Mark asked, almost mockingly. So what, if this demon took his form? It's not like he couldn't resist whatever is going to happen. And Mark had a feeling he knew what that was too.

"Y _our going to just let me in. I'm going to become part of you, and that way I can never be exorcised."_

Mark just stared at him.

 _"What? You didn't think I would just possess you? I mean, it's possible for me to take over completely, without you letting me – but as my master has stated, that is not what she wants. She wants you and me to essentially make a contract. That way, you and I are bound together, and nothing can remove me from you."_

 _"_ But don't you already have a contract with that girl?" Mark asked, taking a hesitant step back as the demon stepped forward once more.

 _"Yes, but as part of our contract she let open a clause so I may belong to her , but also have you under contract. You see... Our contract is going to be a bit different. I'm writing it, with the help of my master. And you, well, your going to except my terms."_

"What on earth makes you possibly think that I would accept anything you offer me. This is my mind, ... you ... you can take your demon ass and shove it!"

The demon smiled, showing pointed teeth. _"I don't think you understand. I'm possessing_ _you. I have control of your body, and your mind. I have gained knowledge to use against you. If you don't accept I will persuade you. Accept now, and you can save yourself from extreme suffering."_

"No." Mark spat, without really thinking. "No way in hell am I letting you become one with me. Get the fuck out of my head now."

 _"Fine. I guess it's time for the fun to begin."_

Suddenly, a large gust of unseen wind knocked Mark off his feet. He closed his eyes as dark ash blew across his vision. It was still too much, and he was forced to cover his face with his arm.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and he felt hot sunlight streaming in onto himself. His eyes opened from where they were crusted shut, and he turned his head. The world was foggy, most likely because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Using the muscle in his legs, he pulled himself into a sitting position. He was in his bed, in his room. Odd. Possibly.

Stretching, he grabbed his glasses and headed for the bathroom. In the mirror, he could see how horrid he looked – with hair splayed everywhere and bags under his eyes.

Was that dream real? I mean It felt as real as possible – there was no doubt that it really happened. But.. Demons aren't real. So It had to have just been the most realistic dream in the world. To make sure, however, he dug his nail deep into the skin on his left arm. Not so deep that blood welled out, but he grimaced his teeth in pain. He had to be awake.

He showered and moved to his recording room, turning his computer on and opening YouTube. Tons of notifications had poured in like usual, however... they were all negative. Sure, he had a few trolls on every video. But these were all dark. Telling him he sucked and that he should go kill himself. He felt a little bit weakened inside. This.. wasn't a dream right? He had just reassured himself of this. He had the small red mark to prove it. But this all reeked of that demon.

He heard a crash behind him and he turned around. "You!" He cried out at the grey version of his visage. For a second he had to remind himself that, yes, the demon was _not_ him. It was just a demon who took on his form. He kept strong. He had too.

"You think This would work on me? This is how they do it in the movies and crap! Why don't you get some originality!" Mark said, telling the demon off.

The demon just smiled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Behind Mark, his computer dinged.

Wait... what? There was suddenly a new video on his channel. A video of him screaming at the demon... Or nothing, as it appeared on the screen. The new hate filled comments came in fast.

"Weirdo!"

"Now he's gone crazy!"

"Wow, need therapy much?"

Mark wasn't effected at all. Not at all. Not... "This really all you got? Really?"

Another ding. Another notification. For someone called Ashley135.

"Guys stop! Can't you be nice!"

It was another comment – one that was nice. One that was kind. Mark smiled. "See, there is always a hater, but there is also a nice comment too! This young lady was good! I know that I'm not going crazy. Fuck you, demon. You can get out. This is my mind, and I'm not giving it to you."

Mark turned back to his computer and promptly ignored the grey form behind him.

Behind him, the demon just continued to smile. _"This was just the beginning, Mark."_

Suddenly, pain laced Mark's back. Intense pain. He cried out, and quickly spun to see the demon lick blood from his fingers. _"What?"_ It asked. Mark growled, ready to spin some pretty new insults. However, the demon quickly stepped forward, dealing another blow, a scratch, across Mark's face sending him spiraling to the ground. Asphalt dug into the YouTubers palm. Hot, Sunbathed asphalt. "The hell?" Mark gasped out as a few dozen drops of blood slid off his face onto the black ground. He was in the middle of a road... With a tractor trailer barreling straight towards him.

Quick as he possibly could, he sped out of the road, losing his footing before landing on the sidewalk with a thwack. The truck barreled past him, honking it's horn. He brought his hand to his face to wipe the blood from the scratch wounds – but they was gone. That apparently didn't mean that the unbearable pain on his cheek and on his back went away completely – but it had died down into a ghost of it's former self. Good. He really didn't need to be bleeding.

Mark grimaced once more but managed to stand up, and gain the bearing of where he was. But he knew almost instantly. He was in Cincinnati. He was home.

* * *

The streets were almost as he had remembered them when he had left – and instantly he was filled with nostalgia. However, he stayed on guard. He was still in a nightmare. He had to be. The fingers of pain massaging his back were proof enough. Mark smiled at his advantage. Because he knew it was a dream, or a hallucination – he knew that whatever happened wasn't real. That Wade across the street – a fake! His hand waving to him – fake! Mark felt giddy as the impostor approached him.

"Hey Mark – you didn't tell me you were going to be back in Cincinnati. What brings you?" Wade asked, and Mark just eyed him. "Whatever. Your not real, so can you tell me exactly how to leave this nightmare?"

"Uh... Mark.. What are you talking about?" His taller friend asked, raising a inquisitive eyebrow. Mark sighed. "I'm in a demon induced nightmare because said demon wants to like steal my soul or something." Wasn't it obvious.

Wade just stared at him. Is this about that video you posted yesterday, the one with you shouting to that demon?"

"Wade, Shut up, I don't care what you think you saw. I'm leaving." Mark took off down the street, Wade shouting at him. "No – don't go home -" But Mark ignored him. He didn't see the genuinly worried face of his friend. He knew what was happening in Mark's head - he knew what the YouTuber would find. He just... couldn't protect him much longer.

Mark burst into the door of his old home, and was imminently brought to his knees from the smell. It was thick, and dank. I was shrouded over the room in heavy waves. It was so rancid it brought tears to his eyes. However, through them he could see what it came from. It was one of his Mothers' dogs.

The white dogs fur was a dark crimson now, stained from all it's blood. The white dog he had loved to play with every time he returned home – a friend. A dear friend.

It was now a gruesome decoration. It's legs were splayed out wide, twisted in harsh angles and nailed to the wall that way. Her stomach was exposed, or what had been her stomach. It was now a dripping mess of internal organs and dank blood. It still appeared to have been there for a while – because of the rotting. Mark pushed to get out of the home, but the door was locked. He banged on it once, and then the door had disappeared. "Shit.." He cried, eyeing the door way across the room. Even if he couldn't leave his old house, he had to leave the room. But even as he stumbled over the the entrance, he failed to make it. Two white bare feet stopped him cold.

As he looked up at the grinning demon the pain on his face and his back returned, as fresh as it was when the demon had caused it. He could feel the wounds reopen with a _rip._ In another second, he had Mark up against the wall using some invisible force. Right next to his dead dog. Or rather dogs. Because it was then Mark saw the other one, smaller in size almost disguised by the blood coating it's body. _"Like it? It just blended into the wall so well... I thought I'd try and do it with the other one."_ It said, pointing to the large white dog.

Mark almost had tears in his eyes. "What did they ever do?" He growled, looking over at them longingly.

 _"Ah, you see, you cared for them. That instantly put them onto the 'to die' list."_ The demon cackled. _"I bet you can't wait for your mom to get home, or Wade to come running up. He knew about this of course. He is a memory I haven't been able to tamper with yet. He's simply Wade."_

Mark was confused. "Wait... What?"

The demon sighed. _"Wade will be Wade, because I don't have access to that memory yet."_

Mark blinked. "Why would you tell me this?" he asked. It made no sense. If the Mark knew that Wade wouldn't act unpure in is head, then Dark couldn't turn him on him. Mark didn't need to fear that unless -

The demon smiled, but Mark decided to make a stab at him anyway. "You can't effect everything – and not just people! You couldn't keep that one good comment from coming through on that video. You have way less power than you thought!" Mark snapped.

His clone sighed, and stepped forward grabbing the YouTubers head.

Everything went white for a second – and instantly Mark could hear the splashing of water on the side of a boat. When his vision returned his fears were confirmed. The demon had moved him into the center of the ocean.

* * *

Mark panicked at first – he hated the ocean. Hated it. He could recall the drowning simulator, but pushed the game from his head. This was the last place he should be thinking of games like that. The place those games were based on.

Mark looked over the side, then up at the sun. The demon wasn't here... so, what now? He sighed. Hours passed. Or what felt like hours.

Mark felt like he was losing his mind. Not to mention, he was getting hungry. "Oh, come on!" He shouted at the sky. "Your just going to drop me into the middle of the ocean, and not like give me something to look at?"

Silence.

"Fine." He mumbled.

A little while longer, and he found himself thinking. Where was that long chain of followers that were going to come make a raft to save him? He chuckled thinking of how whimscal - but serious - his drowning simulator episode was.

Only a second after the thought, he heard splashing in the distance.

Gripping the edge of the boat, Mark tried to make out what was coming. Panic filled him. What if it was a shark, or worse? His fingers turned white. A bead of sweat slid down his face.

Then Mark Fischbach saw what it was.

A girl.

A girl swimming toward him.

"Hey!" he cried out to her, and he saw her gesture with her hand that she _had_ come to save him.

 _"Notice there is only one. I believe her name is Ashley."_ Said the Demon, who had appeared from the other side of the boat. He was perched on the edge of the boat, but it didn't bow under his weight. His arms were crossed and he looked bored. Mark looked over at him and growled. "You! I don't care – as long as there is one fan I will get saved! As is evident by this. This!" He shouted pointing to the girl, Ashley, approaching at a fast speed. She was swimming of course, but that didn't mean anything.

Mark smiled triumphantly. "How does it feel to be thwarted once again by the same fan. By a girl."

The demon smiled. Then Ashley screamed. In horror, Mark watched as not a quarter mile from the boat – from safety – was his fan grabbed and pulled under the water violently.

The air was silent – and even the rustling of the waves seemed to lose it's sound. It was dead air. Then a bubble surfaced, and another. Mark watched in horror as the water under his little hell boat turned red with blood.

The demon was laughing manically. So much, that he grabbed his middle. _"You should see your face. It's_ gold."

Mark felt tears then. Hot, angry, thick tears. He couldn't let this demon see he had won. He can't..

Suddenly, there was another set of bubbles coming up from the bottom of the ocean.

" _Maybe it's the shark come for you."_ The demon taunted. Mark didn't care. He was beginning to lose his attachment to life anyway.

 _"Or maybe it's worse."_ With the last words, The demon vanished. However, Mark didn't notice.

A hand broke the surface. A human hand. The YouTuber instantly grabbed for it, pulling with all his might to get the girl into the boat.

Within seconds, she was free of the oceans grasp and coughing up red water. Mark patted her back, trying to get her free of the memory. "Thanks, Mark..." she said, still looking down. "I owe you."

It was then she looked up and Mark saw that it was the face of the girl who had kidnapped him. It was the girl that had started this nightmare in the first place.

He was taken aback, causing himself to scoot backwards to the edge of the boat, and fall with a splash into the blood stained water. He could hear the laughter even as he sank down deep, deeper...

In the darkness his chest constricted and he gave up – allowing his chest to fill with water, and for darkness to take him.

 _"How about no."_

* * *

Again Mark was on a wall, bleeding next to his dead dogs. He was dry, even though he had felt like he was pummeled by a million tons of water. Mark then became aware of the others in the room. Across from him, unconscious and held up on the wall just like him was Wade. Next to Wade, Bob, and next to Bob, Tyler.

The demon entered the room, and the doorway closed behind him. _"Hey, Mark, ready to let me in now? Ready to give up?"_

Mark felt ready. He wanted to end this. He was tired, and sore. However, he knew he couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever.

"Go shove it." The YouTuber spat, his voice filled with venom. The demon sighed. _"If you really want me to_ shove _it I will. No problem with that. Sounds like a good way to make your friends wake up."_

The demon smiled a malicious grin, and pulled a knife out from thin air. Another second later, and it was in the stomach of Wade. He awoke immediately and screamed bloody murder. Tyler jerked awake at this, and Bob lifted his face up slowly.

"No!" Mark shouted, but bit back his tongue. He couldn't show weakness like this. He...

 _"Don't worry, Markimoo. They won't die so easily. They are tough. At least..."_ He shoved it into Bob's stomach. _"I hope."_

Blood spilled on the floor.

Mark's tears did as well.

 _"With this one,"_ the demon said, lightly tracing the knife over Tyler's chest, _"Maybe I'll be a little more original."_ One of Tyler's fingers hit the floor about a minute later, and the demon was laughing over his screams. _"That was a lot harder to do than I thought,"_ The demon mocked. " _I forgot those bones were a bitch to get through. Oh well."_

Mark wasn't watching. His face was focused intently on the ground. He tried not to pay attention to the screams of his friends. They weren't real. They were in. His. Head.

A rough hand grabbed Mark's hair and ripped up, bringing tears to his eyes instantly.

 _"What was that?"_ The demon spit.

"They aren't real. We are in my...head. You can't actually... hurt them!" Mark gasped.

The demon dropped his head, and it flopped violently.

 _"Oh, Mark, but remember when I said these are the purest memories of your friends? I haven't tampered with them. Essentially, they are Bob Wade and Tyler. Your letting them suffer for nothing. Your letting them die for nothing. You know if this_ was _real life they would sacrifice themselves for you anyway? And here, you would just let them burn. Pitiful."_

"But this isn't real life, demon! This is my fucking head. Get. OUT!"

The demon puckered his lips, thought for a moment and then smiled. _"Oh, Mark, but your head is real. I'm real, your real. Therefore this all exists."_

"That is the worst logic ever!" Mark screamed, but was instantly cut off from the dagger in his gut. He tasted blood on his tongue. A lot of it.

 _Fine if you won't believe me that they are_ essentially _your friends, then I'll prove to you how_ real _the pain is!"_

Suddenly the pain in Mark's stomach tripled and agony spread out through his body, focusing on his hand, where it felt like one of his fingers had been cut off.

 _"You see, I have connected you so you feel each of your friends pain."_

Mark panted in agony. Pure, unaltered agony.

 _"Lets continue, shall we?"_

The next minutes felt like hours. Each second was a molten drip of lava, flowing over bare flesh.

Skin was peeled, eyes had burst. Pain had been felt. In one second of pure agony, where the demon had begun to peel the skin off of Tyler's collar bones in tiny strips Mark finally gave in. With a furious shout, he screamed "STOP!"

And the demon dropped the knife.

 _"Yes, Abaiou?"_

"Your not going to stop, ever, are you? There is no end to this. Your not leaving my mind, and I'm not waking up." Mark was officially done. He felt no need to continue to hurt his friends. He felt no need to continue to hurt himself.

 _"Of course not. I have all the time in the world. And honestly this if fun for me."_

Mark sighed. "Then I give up. I'll make this stupid contract with you."

The demon smiled as the world melted like it was a watercolor painting, along with some of Mark's pain. The demon pulled Mark to his feet. "Do you, Mark Edward Fischbach accept this contract?" He asked.

Mark, with the ultimate sigh of resignation, said yes.

* * *

Ashley was finished setting up. It was important to her that they get a Darkiplier video out as soon as possible. As soon as Mark woke up as Dark.

She had untied Mark as soon as her pet had entered him, and started to prepare by changing his shirt. No demon would wear _white_ the color of _purity. Especially_ not _Darkiplier._

She practically squealed thinking about how Dark would be real. Real as a deal. Deadly as the Plague. She had a recording station all set up, and a perfect video recorder for capturing Mark's new side. When she had finished she sat in the corner, waiting. And for a while, she had the perfect entrance planned for when her pet woke up. SHe would rise and leave the shadows slowly, announcing her presence while welcoming Dark to the world.

Only, it was taking _forever._ After an hour of waiting she began to scroll through social media, and eventually watched some YouTube. Three hours later she was sound asleep.

This was when Dark's eyes slid open. He _was_ Darkiplier now. He was a part of Mark. A piece of his soul. Not some lowly demon anymore. A being with a body. His own body, at least for a while. Mark would wake up and they would begin a struggle. He didn't mind. After all, torturing Mark had been so much fun. And he was sure he would get to do it again. "I told you it would never end..." He said, his voice low and dark. It wasn't actually his voice, which was laced with Mark's when he was his true 'Darkiplier' form, in the YouTubers head. It was purely Mark's. Albeit, Dark's words were powering it. Actually, it was his voice. His _new_ voice.

In the corner his master, a.k.a the little girl snorted awake. She quickly gained her bearings and stood up. "M- Dark.. I I like you're eyes.." She said, practically squeaking. He could tell she was excited.

Th demon stood up, and stretched – running a hand through his thick locks. "Thanks."

For a second, the human flesh of Mark faded to his grey flesh – his teeth flashed, threatening and white. His sclara turned pure black, with his eyes shining red. His nails were black, and his tongue pointed slightly. Ashley almost fainted. It was just so. Damn. _Exciting._ All her plans had succeeded. All her dreams had come true. Darkiplier is _real._

As soon as Dark let his flesh return to Mark's tan plush, Ashley took a step forward.

"Ready for you're first _official_ appearance?" she asked, watching as the demons' eyes came to rest on her. It smiled. _He_ smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Hi! Thanks for reading!**

 **I got the idea to do this cause honestly, 85 percent of Darkiplier fanfictions are ones where Dark kidnaps the main protagonist/you and I wanted to write something the complete opposite. Where a fan Kidnaps Darkiplier. But seeing as It would be weird,i settled on what you saw here.**

 **This is a one chapter thing, so unless I get an overwhelming number of people wanting more I probably won't continue. However, I AM** **Co-Authoring another Darkiplier fic, one that takes on a more Vampire genre. Feel free to check that out. Tis on meh profile.**

 **I also need to do a small disclaimer cause i'm paranoid.**

 **The fact that Ashley is a girl and also a crazy psychopath is not me saying anything about Mark's fans being crazy, girls, or crazy girls. It's just what I thought of first, and it kinda contrasted Dark's Male persona. For a while I had her written in a Twins, so there was a guy and a girl, but I thought I would take the risk of hate than writing something that would generally be thought of 'trying to hard' to please an audience.**

 **Another thing: originally the end torture scene was alot more... graphic. I wanted to dim it down a bit so I didn't have to bump a rating. If this angers people I might be willing to do one that will be rated higher.**


End file.
